


79

by cookie1209



Category: XIAOQINGQING
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie1209/pseuds/cookie1209





	79

他们到达的时候已是深夜，4月到10月是巴厘岛的旱季，夜风却依旧带着潮湿的热意。

来接机的司机很年轻，皮肤棕黄，干瘦，短袖领口歪歪扭扭地挂在脖子上，似乎风一吹衣服就会从肩头滑落。他的会说一点中文，开的是一辆BMW的SUV，一路走去不停转动着手中的车钥匙，引得路旁的司机纷纷侧目，瞪着黑黢黢的眼睛打量晏斯茶和孟肴。

孟肴一路兴奋不减，坐上车后便摇下半截车窗探头探脑地打量四周。公路上没有灯光，全靠车灯照明，夜风带着一点咸湿的味道，隐隐约约能听见海浪声。

“斯茶，机场建在海边吗？”孟肴深深吸入一口气，尘烟混入海水，很奇妙。

“是的是的，”没等晏斯茶说话，热情的司机立即用蹩脚的中文回道，“努拉莱伊机场周围都是海，高空俯视很美丽哦。”孟肴有些新奇，忍不住问他，“你是华裔吗？”

“嗷，不是的，我的爸爸是马来西亚人，会说中文。”他正说着电话铃声突然响了，急忙接起手机叽里呱啦讲了两句。

“是我爸爸打来的。”司机挂断电话后回头对着他们歉意一笑。孟肴看向时间，快要接近零点了，“看来你爸爸很关心你。”

司机没说话，过了好一会儿，他才低声说，“以前不懂事的时候干了很多不好的事，爸爸很操心。”他扶住方向盘转个弯，声音里有了些笑意，“现在踏踏实实工作了。不过只要晚一点回去，他依旧会很担心。”

流转的灯影在孟肴脸上一晃而过。黑暗里他突然伸出手，和晏斯茶十指交叠在一起。晏斯茶愣了一下，很快紧紧地回握住他。

他们到达酒店的时候，大厅门口站着一个矍铄而严肃的老头，他从后备箱里帮他们取出行李，孟肴还以为是工作人员，却见到老头打开了车门坐到了前座。司机扶着车门对他们挥挥手，“再见先生，祝您们旅途愉快。”

“肴肴，给他一点小费。”晏斯茶低声提醒孟肴，他的钱包交给孟肴在管理。钱包里只有红色的十万币值的印尼盾，孟肴抽出几张钞票，“会不会太多了？”他记不清汇率。

晏斯茶眼里泛着宠溺的暖光，温声说，“没关系，就这样给他吧。”孟肴迟疑地递过去，司机猛然睁大眼睛，对着孟肴连鞠好几个九十度的躬，“感谢先生！感谢先生！祝您身体健康！旅途顺利！！”连老人也从车里钻出来，陪着司机一齐鞠躬致谢。

“斯茶，果然是给多了吧。”司机走后，孟肴拽住晏斯茶追问，晏斯茶回过头冲着他笑，“开心吗？”

“开心？”

晏斯茶突然牵起孟肴的手，和他十指勾连，神采奕奕，“刚刚在车上为什么突然握住我的手？”他撇开脑袋，却藏不住嘴角的笑意，“他讨你欢心了，自然要多奖励点。”

“嗯？也不算吧，”孟肴想着现在在国外，便没有抽回自己的手，就着这个姿势牵起晏斯茶往大厅走，“我只是有些感慨，无论国籍与种族，爱果然都是相似的，家人永远是家人。”

晏斯茶没吭声，孟肴回头去看，却见他脑袋瞥向一边专注地盯着一排蝴蝶兰。孟肴以为他没听见，便也不再多言。

这间酒店位于金巴兰海滩边上，站在阳台上就能远眺海景，凌晨的海面一片昏黑，只能听见逐浪的潮声。孟肴站在阳台上吹风，洗完澡出来的晏斯茶从身后搂住他，“肴肴，我饿了。”

孟肴抬腿往后想踩他一脚，“刚刚怎么不说，现在去吃吧？”他正准备回身，晏斯茶突然把他抵在阳台的栏杆上。

“我要吃你。”他侧头在孟肴脖子上咬了一口，尖尖的小虎牙扎得人有点痒，孟肴挣扎了一下，故作强硬地警告道，“大半夜的，明天不早起？”可惜晏斯茶还是没放开他，他搂紧孟肴，突然把脑袋埋进孟肴的颈窝。

“肴肴，我也是你的家人吗？”他的声音在朦胧的灯下很低沉。

“什么？”孟肴一开始没反应过来，后来又想起自己先前说过的“家人永远是家人”，便意识到晏斯茶是听见那番话了，不仅听见，还在心里弯弯绕绕强行解读出表白的意味，孟肴也没纠正他，轻声说，“对啊，斯茶是我的家人。”

言罢还反手在晏斯茶的脑袋上揉了揉。

孟肴只觉得晏斯茶手臂收得更紧了。他就这样安静地埋在孟肴的颈窝里，过了好一会儿，才抬头在孟肴脸上很温柔地亲了一口，轻声说，“去睡觉吧。”

巴厘岛位于印度洋赤道以南，很典型的热带雨林气候，纵使在旱季也很多雨。第二天孟肴醒来就见窗外大雨淋漓，远眺金巴兰海滩都成了一片浑浊的黄河。晏斯茶没有醒，孟肴怕他起床气也不敢叫他，只能小心缩进他怀里继续睡觉。

再醒来时已临近中午，孟肴一睁眼便对上了晏斯茶浅灰色的眸子，他也不知道何时醒来的，似乎这样静静地注视着孟肴的睡颜很久了。他的眼神就像远方的海。

孟肴在这目光下有些羞赧，隆起被子遮住大半张脸，小声嘀咕道，“醒来怎么不叫我？”

晏斯茶没说话，只伸出手臂搂住他，他们都赤裸着上半身，雪白的被子把他们裹起来，温热的肌肤贴在一起。昨晚过后，晏斯茶对孟肴的依恋似乎更深了。他在被子里把手伸到孟肴的下体，耐心地用手心摩擦起来。孟肴本来就有晨勃的迹象，这样稍稍拨撩便几乎软绵无骨地瘫进晏斯茶怀里，理智却还勉强维持着，埋在被子里闷声说：“斯茶…做了今天就走不了路了……”

“那就不走了，反正下雨。”晏斯茶的声音很低，几乎要淹没在窗外喧嚣的大雨中，他把孟肴的被子拉下来，从他的眉心一寸一寸顺着鼻梁吻下去。

“吃、吃饭呢...嗯......”孟肴难掖地长叹一声，晏斯茶正用拇指指腹在他铃口周围打着旋儿拨弄。

“傻瓜，已经过了早餐时间了，”他们的酒店是自助早餐，“晚点雨停了我带你出去吃。”

孟肴一听还不是需要出门，便扶住晏斯茶的手臂，涨红脸嗫嚅道，“那不、不进来...我帮你......用、用嘴，好吗？”

“嗯？”晏斯茶抬起孟肴的脑袋和他对视，孟肴羞得眼神闪躲，晏斯茶低声笑起来，“可以啊，不过以你的技术，你可能会很辛苦......”谁知孟肴猛然坐起身子，满脸通红地反驳道，“都是男人，我还不知道怎么让你舒服吗？你等着！”

晏斯茶挑挑眉，突然兴致昂扬地提议道：“那我们试试那个姿势吧。”

“什么姿势？”

晏斯茶掀开被子坐起身来，扶着孟肴肩膀凑到他耳边，“你倒着方向趴在我身上......”

“这是什么奇怪的姿势，我不要......”

“乖，会很舒服的。”谁知晏斯茶突然拉住孟肴的腿，往他的身前一拉，孟肴一下子摔在晏斯茶身上，他的脑袋正处于晏斯茶的两腿之间，孟肴突然领悟过来这个姿势羞耻的用意。他脑子里正做着天人交战，下身突然感觉被温热潮湿的物事包裹住了。

“斯茶......”孟肴羞得快哭了，最后只好硬着头皮扶住晏斯茶的灼热含进去。然而身下的快感太过于强烈，他感觉晏斯茶将他整个阴茎都含了进去，还用舌头在他的顶端舔舐，粗细不等的舌乳头来回摩擦着他脆弱而稚嫩的龟头。孟肴那处未经人事本就很敏感，根本受不了晏斯茶这样费尽心思的挑逗，不一会儿就呜呜啊啊地倾泻出来，瘫在晏斯茶身上呼呼喘气。

晏斯茶的灼热还直挺挺地立在他手中，孟肴缓了一会儿便再次张开嘴含进去。孟肴对这个姿势很不适应，口中来不及吞下的唾沫顺着嘴角缝隙淌下来，让晏斯茶柱身都裹满了晶亮透明的黏液。他想学晏斯茶那样整个吞进去，可惜到了一半就感觉抵住了喉咙呛得难受，只能用拇指和食指圈住最根部，左右微微摇晃按压，口手一起发力。他正准备卖力地上下吞吐，却感觉晏斯茶又再次含进自己的欲望，用唇舌撩拨起来。

“别弄了，斯茶。”孟肴一下子坐起身子，把后臀挪到晏斯茶的腹部坐着，扭过脑袋埋怨道，“你别弄我了...你一弄我我没办法专心...帮、帮你......”

晏斯茶闷声笑起来，坐起身和孟肴脑袋靠在一起，“舒不舒服？嗯？”

“舒、舒服...”孟肴垂下脑袋，握住晏斯茶的手拨弄他修长的手指，“明明说我帮你，结果都是你在帮我。”晏斯茶用指尖挑起孟肴的下巴，让他稍稍侧脸和自己接吻，他用舌头纠缠着孟肴的唇舌，含糊不清地说，“我们之间哪用分什么你和我......”

孟肴和他缠绵了一会儿，猛然想起晏斯茶还忍着没有发泄，忙把他抵在床头靠着，“你、你就这样...”他趴跪在晏斯茶的两腿间，稍稍撅起臀部，扶住晏斯茶的灼热再次吞进去，这一次他做得很用心，一面细细地舔舐，一面又对着铃口吮吸。他感觉手里的性器烫得发颤，忍不住歪着头在柱身上温柔地亲了几口，又扶住柱身从最底部沟壑处往上一路舔至最顶端，脑袋不动，只抬起眼睛看向晏斯茶，“斯茶，我......”

他想询问一下自己做的如何，结果晏斯茶突然闷哼一声，直接射在了他的脸上。

浓稠的白浊顺着孟肴的脸颊缓缓滑落，孟肴眨眨眼，似乎还没有意识到发生了什么。他抬眼打量晏斯茶的神情，却见他苍白帅气的脸颊上浮出薄薄的潮红，眼睛望着他的时候眼里还有朦胧的水汽，眼神一半清醒一半迷醉，嘴唇也微张开，薄唇上泛着清亮的光。一见孟肴望向自己，急忙捂住脸把脑袋偏向一边，露出的耳廓都一片浅红。

孟肴在性事上从来都是被晏斯茶掌控，几时见过他高潮的神情，立即有了扳回一局的雄心，一边擦脸一边笑嘻嘻地凑过去追逐他的面容，“嘿嘿，斯茶，是不是很舒服？你怎么突然就射了呀？诶，不要害羞嘛......”

晏斯茶转着脑袋躲孟肴，缓了好一会儿，才把手放下来，眼睛却依旧不看向孟肴，只哑着声音说：“你刚刚的表情太犯规了......”

“表情？”孟肴困惑地歪歪头。

“你舔着那里抬眼看我的样子......”晏斯茶喉头滚动了一下，突然抵住额头，颇有些无奈地说，“别说了...早点去吃饭吧。”言罢便下了床往浴室方向走去。

孟肴哪里肯就这样放过晏斯茶，跳下床从身后搂住他，把头枕在晏斯茶的背上，笑得带动晏斯茶的胸腔也一齐震动，“早一点射也不丢人...你看我，就从来不忍...哈哈哈，这种事情本来就很难忍住......”可惜晏斯茶已经缓过劲来，他转头把孟肴脸捏住，眯起眼睛盯着他，“你是不是想让我把你艹得下不来床？”

孟肴立马跳到床上用被子把自己卷成一个圆鼓鼓的蚕蛹，“斯茶，我再睡会儿，你快去洗吧！”说完又悄悄端详了一眼晏斯茶的神情，干脆脑袋也钻进被子里，只留下一个绒绒的头顶。晏斯茶被他这副又怂又可爱的模样逗笑了，忍不住就着被子把他整个人抱在一起，“咚咚咚，快开门。”

“不开不开，外婆没回来。”孟肴蒙在被子里叫道。

晏斯茶忍俊不禁，干脆细着嗓子配合孟肴，“宝宝~快开门，是我回家啦。”

孟肴笑得在床上滚了一圈，从被子里窜出一个脑袋，“卧槽你好恶心啊！”晏斯茶佯装生气，扑上去压住孟肴，“你再说一遍？”

他们俩在床上又打闹了一阵，窗外雨过天晴，午后阳光把路面的积水烤干，才堪堪出门。

——————

写肉...于写实派与印象派之间来回切换ewe


End file.
